1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of novel polymer compounds useful as various functional materials, image-forming methods and image-forming apparatuses using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to ink compositions, toner compositions prepared using a novel polymer compound, a colorant and a solvent or dispersion medium, and to various image-forming methods and apparatuses using such compositions.
2. Related Background Art
Materials containing a functional substance and dispersible in water are well-known. For example, there are agricultural chemicals such as herbicides and insecticides, medicines such as anticancer agents, anti-allergic agents and anti-inflammation agents, and coloring materials such as inks and toners containing a colorant.
Meanwhile, digital printing technology has been making a rapid progress in recent years. Digital printing technology represented by electrophotography and ink jet technology are now widely used in office and home.
Ink jet technology is a direct recording method, and characterized in compact size and low electric consumption. In addition, improvement of image quality is now under rapid progress by using finer nozzles. One of the ink jet recording systems is the bubble jet system where an ink droplet is ejected to form an image on a recording medium by the action of a bubble formed by heating the ink supplied from the ink tank using a heater provided in the head. Another system is the piezoelectric system which ejects ink from the nozzle by the vibration action of a piezoelectric element.
Since inks used for there systems are usually water solutions of dyes, bleeding may occur when colors are superimposed, or feathering may be observed at the recorded portion along the direction of the paper fibers of the recording medium. Use of pigment ink has been proposed to overcome the above problems (U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,698). Still much more improvement is required.